The Last One
The Last One is a Strangers and Freaks mission in Grand Theft Auto V that requires 100% completion of the game to start. Mission Franklin encounters a hunter in the Raton Canyon trying to hunt a sasquatch. After a conversation, he convinces Franklin to help him. After locating the beast, Franklin chases it down. After the sasquatch stops, Franklin shoots it, leading the creature to ask Franklin in English to shoot him again. Franklin then pulls off the bigfoot's head, which turns out to be a mask worn by a man in a suit who acts like he really is a sasquatch. After being questioned by Franklin, the man states "it's perfectly normal to admit to being aroused role-playing dressed as a fantastical beast," and then barks, extremely similar to that of a canine. Franklin asks, "what the fuck was that?", and the man replies, "what do you want it to be?". The cutscene ends and the player can either leave or kill the man. Objectives *Investigate the scat site *Kill the Last One Gold Medal Objectives *Wounded - Shoot the Sasquatch 3 times before catching it *Hunter - Kill 4 animals whilst chasing the Sasquatch *Mr Green - Go to the scat site on foot Trivia *This mission does not immediately appear upon reaching 100% completion and can take a random amount of time to pass before it does, with players reporting having waited as long as one in-game month. To force the mission to appear, enter GTA Online and play for several minutes, then return to singleplayer as Franklin. It should be on the map as a green question mark. *"The Last One" is a reference to the infamous bigfoot myth in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The lines said by the bigfoot man when he is shot by Franklin are identical to those said by the sasquatch to John Marston during the mission "Birth of the Conservation Movement" in Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare. *The hunter appears to be almost identical the sasquatch hunter from Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare. Sporting the same grey (most likely an animal carcass) hat, blindness in his left eye, and a big, bushy, beard. However, the hunter wears a more modern set of clothing, though in the same color scheme as the sasquatch hunter. *The game never refers to the man in the suit as bigfoot or a sasquatch, only as "the Beast" or "the Last One," including the subtitles when a character calls him a bigfoot or sasquatch simply say "the Beast", though the hunter does refer to him once as the "'quatch". *The hunter claims that he has been hunting the Sasquatch for 8 years, which means he has been hunting since a year after the release of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *This mission is not mentioned in the official strategy guide of GTA V. *In the mission Predator, you could see something looking like Bigfoot appearing through the Thermal Scope. It appears just for only a second and disappears. This could be an Easter Egg, or foreshadowing of this mission as "Predator" takes place in the same vicinity. *The man in the bigfoot suit seems to resemble Jimmy Hopkins, the main character of Bully, another popular rockstar game. *Challenges in this mission include the fact that cougars roam the area and will attack, and the fact weapon lock is disabled, making both shooting the Last One and quickly shooting at an attacking cat more difficult. Franklin must stay within a certain distance of the Last One or risk losing him and failing the mission. *The name of the mission might also be a reference to the fact that this is the last mission unlocked and possibly the last mission the player finishes making it "The Last One". *Only Franklin is able to access this mission owing to the fact he's the only protagonist guaranteed to survive regardless which ending is chosen. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions Category:Side Missions